YuGiOh AU
by Roxius
Summary: An alternate take on Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Features most of the original characters, only with new decks, personalities and more. Includes alot of new characters, duels and made-up cards too! Please R & R! Possible romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Yuki Judai couldn't believe he had scored just enough points to pass his entrance exams into Duel Academy. Ever since he was a child, he had always dreamed of being a pro duelist and following in the steps of his father, Yuki Katsu. 'My father is the best! There's no one in the whole world who can beat him!' Judai thought as he worked on his deck for the tenth time that day. He was sitting on the floor alone in his room, where he usually spent his time at home. His invitation to the academy was lying idly on his bed. Judai could barely control the excitement building up within him.

Tomorrow was the day he would start his education at Duel Academy, hopefully landing himself a place in the highest dueling ranks. Itching for a duel, Judai quickly put his deck back together and rushed downstairs to his parents, who were watching the news together. Putting on his complimentary Duel Disk, Judai exclaimed, "Sorry to interrupt, father, but I challenge you to a duel!" A small grin formed on his father's face.

"Are you sure you want to do that now? Losing to me might not do good for your confidence at school…" Yuki Katsu joked as he reached for his own Duel Disk, which he kept near his side at all times. Leading Judai outside, Katsu stood on the far side of the backyard, shuffled his deck, and set his LP to 4000. As Judai prepared himself, Katsu called, "This will be a normal 4000-LP duel. Whoever runs out of LP first loses, got it, Judai?" Judai rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Of course I know that! Duh!'

Once everything was ready, both Judai and Katsu drew five cards and began their duel. Judai got to make the first turn. Drawing his sixth card, Judai exclaimed, "I set a card facedown and summon Geo-Kamen (Atk/1000 Def/1000) in defense mode! I then end my turn!" The monster card Geo-Kamen resembled that of a cliché superhero youngster normally seen in old American cartoons. Katsu just shrugged and drew a card, beginning his own turn. 'You're not a little kid anymore, Judai. Stop depending on such cartoony monsters…'

"First, I play a spell card: 'Polymerization'! I fuse two monster cards in my hand, E-Hero Avian (Atk/1000 Def/1000) and E-Hero Bubbleman (Atk/800 Def/1200), to create Elemental Hero Sailorman (Atk/1400 Def/1000), who I have attack and destroy Geo-Kamen! Now, I summon E-Hero Sparkman (Atk/1600 Def/1400) and attack you directly!" Judai let out a cry as his LP was knocked down from 4000 to 2400. Finally, Katsu set two cards and ended his turn.

Judai: 2400 LP, Katsu: 4000 LP

Judai grimaced as he drew a card. He didn't expect to take so much damage so quickly! 'Argh…I can't lose so easily!' he thought angrily as he drew a card. "Alright! I now decide to activate my facedown card! It's 'Healing Sacrifice'! By sacrificing one monster from my hand, which I choose to be Emerald-Kamen (Atk/1000 Def/1800), I regain the same amount of LP as half of the sacrificed monster's attack points, so my LP is brought up to 2900! I then summon Diamond-Kamen (Atk/1800 Def/1200) in attack mode, which activates its effect! I can special summon one Ruby-Kamen (Atk/1700 Def/1300) onto the field from my deck! I now have Diamond-Kamen destroy E-Hero Sailorman and I have Ruby-Kamen destroy E-Hero Sparkman! End turn!"

At this point, Katsu only had two cards facedown on his field and 3500 LP left. As Katsu drew a card, he thought, 'Hmm…Judai's Kamen deck isn't half-bad. It is very powerful, but…using this deck will only keep him from truly becoming an adult. I want you to realize that, my son!' Looking down at his hand, Katsu realized he might just be able to end this duel now. He only pondered on it for a moment before deciding his answer on what to do next.

"First, I summon E-Hero WildHeart (Atk/1500 Def/1600) in attack mode! I then activate one of my facedown cards: 'Soul Union'! I can increase the attack power of one monster on my field with the power of an E-Hero in my graveyard! So, I combine WildHeart's power with that of Sparkman's, bringing its attack up to 3100! I then use my other facedown card: 'Hellish Rebellion'! By giving up half my LP (Katsu: 1750 LP) and all the cards in my hand, I destroy all the cards on your side of the field! I then…attack you directly!"

Judai let out a painful cry as WildHeart slashed against his body, knocking his LP all the way down to 0. He had been completely overwhelmed by his opponent. Falling to his knees, Judai sighed. He felt like crying, but he couldn't show such feelings of defeat. 'I…I had just really hoped I was going to win this time…' he thought sadly. Walking over to his son, Katsu lifted Judai up off the ground and exclaimed, "Do not feel upset, my son. Your journey into the world of pro dueling has just begun! Tomorrow…you will be an official student at Duel Academy! Don't let me down, son!"

Putting on a smile, Judai sniffled a bit and exclaimed, "Don't worry, dad…I won't let you down! Ever! I won't let mom down either! I won't let my uncle down! I won't let Mr. Mutou down! I won't let that mean old man next door down! I won't let-"

"Okay, that's enough, Judai. Let's just go inside. I have a gift for you…" Katsu said as he headed into the house. The gift Katsu was talking about…was the arm bracelet he had worn at his very first match in the big leagues. Judai knew that he had to wear it with pride; after all, the kanji of his family name was stitched into it.

Thrusting his fists into the air, Judai shouted, "ALRIGHT! I CAN'T WAIT…FOR DUEL ACADEMY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy 

The sun was shining, the air was clean and crisp, and an overwhelming sense of excitement and adventure filled the students as they boarded onto the small docked ship that would take them to their new school…Duel Academy. Originally a plane was used to transport the freshman to the academy, but unfortunately there was an accident, and all the students had died. It was a terrible tragedy…but Duel Academy remained to stay open.

"I can't wait to get there! I'm so excited!" Judai exclaimed happily as he took his seat by the window. He could see what looked like a small island in the distance. There was no doubt in his mind that that was where he would soon learn the skills to become a pro duelist. Judai just couldn't seem to be able to calm himself down. He was just so excited! At least…until the boy next to him said, "Hey, man…can you just shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep…"

Judai looked over his shoulder and saw he was sitting next to a rather tall young man with long blackish-blue hair. He had an erotic magazine covering his face to keep the sun out of his eyes. Scoffing, Judai crossed his arms and snapped, "Hey, you can't blame me for being pumped up! I've been waiting for this all my life! Besides…I'm kind of surprised you aren't excited either…" These words of Judai's seemed to have upset the taller boy, as he pulled the magazine off his face, looked Judai right in the eyes and shouted:

"DO YOU THINK I WANT TO GO TO THIS DAMN STUPID ACADEMY? I LIKE DUELING, BUT I NEVER HAD AN INTEREST IN GOING PRO OR ANY OF THAT SHIT! MY PARENTS FORCED ME TO GO SO I CAN KEEP UP WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER, WHO'S IN HIS SECOND YEAR AT THIS SCHOOL NOW! SURE, I'M OLDER, BUT WHEN IT COMES TO DUELING, HE'S A GENIUS! BUT, I DON'T CARE! HE CAN BE A DUELIST! I JUST WANT TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES IN LIFE, GOT IT? JEEZUS!"

Judai was at a loss of words. Letting out a single grunt, the boy then flopped back in his seat and clenched the chair bars tightly. 'I think I pissed him off…' Judai thought nervously. Suddenly, the blue-haired boy patted Judai casually on the shoulder, exclaiming, "AH HA HA HA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I REALLY SCARED YOU THERE! I WAS JUST JOKING, MAN! DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP! AH HAH HAH HAH!"

When he was finally done laughing, the boy pulled out his Duel Disk and smirked. "My name is Ryo Marufuji. I do like dueling, and I hope we can be friends. How about we have a little duel while we wait to reach the island? I'm really not a bad guy, you know…" Judai didn't even bother thinking about his answer towards that question. "OH YEAH! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE, RYO-KUN!" Judai shouted with intensity. He was glad to have found a friend so early in his Duel Academy adventures.

Since they couldn't just get up and start using their Duel Disks on the boat, the two boys had to settle with playing the old-fashioned way by placing the cards on a table. With both their LP at 4000, they began their duel. Ryo got to go first. "I summon Ricardo Arachnid (Atk/1500 Def/2000) in defense mode! I then play the spell card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards from my deck! Finally, before I end my turn, I play one more spell card from my hand: 'Poisonous Web'! This card equips to my Ricardo Arachnid and now, whenever it is attacked, you will take 500 LP of damage, even if Ricardo Arachnid is destroyed from the attack! I end my turn!"

'Hmm…he uses Spider monsters? How odd…' Judai thought as he drew his sixth card. "Okay, I summon Sapphire-Kamen (Atk/1200 Def/1200) in defense mode and activate a spell card of mine: 'Kamen Love'! I send two cards from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Sapphire-Kamen's girlfriend, Amethyst-Kamen (Atk/1600 Def/1700) in attack mode! Do you get it, Ryo-kun? Sapphire-Kamen…Sapphic…get it? It's a little perverted, but whatever! I now set a card and end my turn!"

Judai: Sapphire-Kamen in defense mode and Amethyst-Kamen in attack mode on field; one card facedown; LP: 4000

Ryo: Ricardo Arachnid on field in defense mode; no cards facedown; LP: 4000

Ryo drew a card from the top of his deck with a mildly impressed look on his face. 'Hmm…this kid…a Kamen deck, huh? As far as I know, the only people who use those kind of cards are little kids. His deck strength and dueling abilities seem normal…too normal to ever really have a chance at the big leagues…this isn't good…' Looking at his hand, Ryo prepared to make his next move. "First, I summon Yoruboshi Spider (Atk/800 Def/1300) onto the field! Then I play a spell card from my hand called 'Anti-Break Medicine'! This spell card allows me to make an extra summon by sacrificing on a monster on the field! So, I give up Yoruboshi Spider to bring out one of my stronger monsters, Kingro the Lobster (Atk/2400 Def/1600)!"

Judai's eyes widened in surprise. 'So…instead of giving up a monster with good defense points and an equip spell card on it, he summons a weak monster, then uses a spell card to bring out a tribute monster on the same turn! Not bad! Also, it seems his deck not only focuses on spiders, but crustaceans as well!' Judai thought with a little grin on his face. However, Ryo hadn't finished his turn yet.

"OKAY…KINGRO THE LOBSTER, DESTROY AMETHYST-KAMEN!"

Kingro let out a victorious screech as it clenched its pinchers onto Amethyst-Kamen and crushed her into pieces, knocking Judai's LP down to 3200 points. However, this activated Judai's facedown card. Grinning widely, Judai exclaimed, "Ha! Although I lost some LP, you just activated my trap card called 'Kamen Love Power'! Since Sapphire-Kamen and Amethyst-Kamen are lovers, they can combine their attack points together when one of them dies and deal one final hit at the enemy! However, by doing this, Sapphire-Kamen is also sent to the graveyard! So, Sapphire-Kamen's attack raises up to 2800 and she sacrifices herself to destroy Kingro the Lobster!"

Ryo gritted his teeth as he reluctantly sent his 2400-attack monster to the graveyard and his LP fell to 3200. 'Hmm…I guess he IS pretty good…' Ryo thought as he ended his turn. Just as Judai drew his next card, the boat came to a stop. A man in a navy uniform stepped out in front of the students and exclaimed, "We have finally reached Duel Academy! All passengers please form a single line and depart with your belongings! Especially do not forget to leave your decks or Duel Disks behind, understand?"

Sighing, both Judai and Ryo gathered their decks, unfortunately having to leave their duel unfinished for now. As the two boys stepped off the boat and followed the long line of students into the main arena building of Duel Academy, Ryo turned to Judai and said, "You know, I think we can be great friends. I really want to duel you again sometime, and we'll fight all the way to the end next time, right?"

Judai grabbed Ryo's hand and shook it roughly. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, "I want to duel you again! But first…we need to find out what dorms we'll be placed in!" Suddenly remembering about that, Ryo reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pamphlet that read 'WELCOME TO DUEL ACADEMIA!' Opening it up, Ryo said, "It says here that we have to duel against a group of older students and, depending on how well we perform, will determine which dorm we are put in. It doesn't matter whether you win or lose in these duels, either, but-"

Judai made a victorious pose suddenly and exclaimed, "DON'T WORRY! I'LL MAKE SURE TO WIN EVERY DUEL!" Without another word, Judai dashed into the building, cutting in front of several hundred freshmen in the process. Ryo grinned sheepishly and muttered, "Hmm…I wonder…if this kid might be the first duelist to ever defeat you, little brother…"

Once inside, the new students were shown a large scoreboard, where each person was assigned a student to duel to determine their dorm rank. After a while, Judai finally found his name near the bottom of the board. He was assigned to duel against an Obelisk Blue kid named…Manjyome Jun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Manjyome Jun 

'Manjyome Jun, huh? I wonder what kind of cards he uses…' Judai thought as he walked into a huge dome-like room where most major school duels took place at the Academy. Instead of the usual dueling platform in the middle, though, there were several small box rooms where individual duels were taking place. Heading down the steps, Judai looked down at the ticket he was given. It said he had to go into block A-4 to begin the duel. It didn't take long for him to find his assigned dueling area, so Judai quickly prepared himself mentally and stepped inside to face his opponent.

What Judai saw surprised him a bit. Sitting in the corner of the duel box, huddled with his legs up against his chest, was a nervous boy with insanely messy black hair. He seemed to be muttering something to himself, but Judai wasn't exactly sure. After a moment of silence, Judai finally said, "Uh…excuse me? Are you my opponent? My name is Yuki Judai…" The black-haired teenage boy glanced upward and he said, "You…you aren't going to hurt me, are you? I mean…you're not going to make fun of me when I lose, are you?"

Judai blinked a few times in confusion. "Uh…why in the world would I make fun of you? Besides, you can't go around thinking you'll lose before you even start the duel! That's not good for self-esteem…" Judai replied cautiously, unsure of how to deal with such a strange opponent. Walking up next to Manjyome, Judai held his hand out to help him up. Slowly, Manjyome grabbed it and lifted himself off the ground. The poor guy seemed to be shaking all over. 'Maybe he's really shy…' Judai considered.

Once Manjyome finally calmed down, he and Judai began their duel, both of them drawing five cards and setting their LP to 4000. Manjyome was given the right to go first. However, the moment the black-haired youth drew a card, his expression changed. A look of pure malice and evil formed on his face and his entire body seemed to suddenly radiate a dark aura. Smiling wickedly, Manjyome screeched, "AH! IT MAY NOT BE AS GREAT AS REAL BLOODSHED, BUT DUELING IS THE CLOSEST THING TO VIOLENCE THAT I CAN ENJOY! NOW…IT IS YOUR TURN TO BE MY VICTIM!"

This sudden turn of events was completely unexpected. Nervously taking a step back, Judai thought, 'W-What the heck just happened? One moment ago, this guy was too afraid to even look me in the eye! Now…he wants bloodshed? Is this all some big joke or something? Could I be on camera right now while millions of people in Japan watch this live on TV and laugh at my fear? Yeesh…'

Pulling a card from his hand, Manjyome exclaimed, "OKAY, I BEGIN MY TURN! I SUMMON BRAIN MAGE (Atk/1300 Def/1300) IN DEFENSE MODE! I THEN PLAY A SPELL CARD CALLED 'SCAPEGOAT', WHICH SUMMONS FOUR SHEEP TOKENS (Atk/0 Def/0) ONTO MY SIDE OF THE FIELD IN DEFENSE MODE! NOW, I SET A CARD AND END MY TURN! PREPARE TO SUFFER, YOU FOOL!" Judai sighed and drew a card. 'I knew I would probably meet some weirdos at this school…but I didn't expect it to happen so soon!'

"Alright!" Judai exclaimed, "I summon Geo-Kamen to the field! Next, I-" Suddenly, before Judai could continue his turn, a hole opened up from beneath Geo-Kamen's feet and sucked it in, sending it directly to the graveyard. Manjyome had activated his facedown card: 'Trap Hole'. Judai cursed under his breath as Manjyome laughed maniacally. 'Damn it! Now I have no monsters to protect me at the moment!' Judai thought as he set two cards, played 'Pot of Greed', and ended his turn.

Judai: No monsters on field and two facedown cards; LP: 4000.

Manjyome: Brain Mage in defense mode, four Scapegoats in defense mode, no facedown cards; LP: 4000.

Drawing a card from his deck, Manjyome was still grinning sadistically as he shouted, "I TRIBUTE BRAIN MAGE TO SUMMON BRAIN DRAGON (Atk/2300 Def/2200) ONTO MY FIELD! NOW, I USE MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON FROM MY HAND TO DESTROY ONE OF YOUR FACEDOWN CARDS! FINALLY…I ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY WITH BRAIN DRAGON!"

The Brain Dragon opened its large gaping jaws and fired a blast of energy directly at Judai, knocking his LP down to 1700. However, Judai saw this as a chance to activate his other facedown card. "I activate my trap card: 'Neko-Kamen'! This card is special as after the user of this card takes direct damage, Neko-Kamen (Atk/1000 Def/2100) is summoned onto the field in defense mode! So…you have no other chance to attack me this turn!" Judai declared, feeling rather triumphant.

However, since Manjyome had no other monsters that could attack at the moment, Neko-Kamen was a bit useless for the time. Shaking his head in disappointment towards Judai, Manjyome ended his turn. Judai drew a card, his mind reeling on thinking of a way to get the upper hand in this duel. 'Argh…there's got to be something I can do! I can't lose my first duel at the Academy! No way that's going to happen!'

"I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO YOU, MANJYOME! First, I use Black Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field, including Neko-Kamen and your Scapegoats! Then, I play the spell card 'M-Miraculous Return' from the five-card set 'K-A-M-E-N'! The 'M-Miraculous Return' card allows me to bring back one monster from my graveyard with 'Kamen' in its name to the field! So…I bring back Geo-Kamen! Next…I use Polymerization! I fuse Geo-Kamen with Krystal-Kamen (Atk/1900 Def/1700) from my hand to create…Mercury-Kamen (Atk/2500 Def/2300)! Finally, I use the equip card 'Crystalline Hardening', which raises a Kamen's attack by 500! NOW…I ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY, MANJYOME! THAT'S THE END OF MY TURN!"

Manjyome let out a shrill scream of agony as Mercury-Kamen crashed into him, blasting his LP down to 1000. Judai made a 'V' sign with his fingers and exclaimed, "HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Manjyome snarled and picked himself up off the ground; he wasn't beaten yet. Brushing himself off, Manjyome began his turn.

Judai: Mercury-Kamen in attack mode, no facedown cards; 1700 LP.

Manjyome: No monsters or facedown cards on field; 1000 LP.

Drawing a card, Manjyome said, "OKAY, YOU DAMN WISE-ASS, I WON'T LET YOU GET THE BETTER OF ME! I SUMMON BRAIN EAGLE (Atk/1400 Def/2000) IN DEFENSE MODE AND END MY TURN! …It seems that I am now going to lose…I have no useful cards now…"

Seeing that victory was close, Judai drew a card and exclaimed, "I use 'Stop Defense' to switch Brain Eagle to attack mode, and I destroy it with Mercury-Kamen, which brings your LP down to 0!" Manjyome just closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly as Brain Eagle blew into pieces and he lost the duel. When the black-haired boy opened his eyes again, the demonic aura that seemed to have surrounded him earlier was gone. He looked about as scared and nervous as he did before the duel.

Judai watched in confused silence as Manjyome looked down at his Duel Disk and gasped when he saw it was activated. Turning his gaze to Judai, Manjyome exclaimed, "Uh…I-I'm really sorry if he said anything to offend you during the duel, okay? He's a jerk, but he always likes to take control during duels, so…" Manjyome stopped talking when he noticed the clueless look on Judai's face.

Manjyome blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Listen, just to set things right between us, I need to tell you something…I…I have split personalities. The one you dueled, he's the one I usually call 'Manjyome'. He was formed by my own psyche due to all the stress and pressure my family put on me to become a master duelist. This current personality, the shy weakling standing before you, can be called 'Jun', if you want. I know this all is sort of unbelievable, but…it's true, okay? Manjyome is a way better duelist than me…"

Although Judai still didn't really understand, he decided to not think on it too deeply. Shaking Manjyome's hand, Judai had his ticket stamped with the seal of approval and left the dueling box, hoping to have another chance to duel such a strong opponent once again. Back in the dueling box, though, Manjyome and Jun began to converse with one another. "So…what do you think, Manjyome? Does he have the same kind of potential as us…?" Jun asked hopefully.

Manjyome scowled at the thought of it and replied, "That guy…I can't believe he beat me. Still, this was just a simple duel to determine a new student's dorm placement. In a real battle, I would tear him apart. If he really does have the potential, however, his deck may be a problem…"

Jun's eyes widened curiously. "His deck? Why…what's wrong with his deck?"

"There's nothing WRONG with his deck, to be exact, but…a Kamen deck is not worthy to utilize the full power of a chosen duelist. He needs new cards…and fast…or he'll be thrown into a pit of endless hell by a certain duelist at this school…"

"Do you mean Sho Marufuji, Manjyome? The first person to have beaten you in a duel…?"

"Maybe, Jun…it might be him, or...it could be someone even worse…"

With that final comment and his mind full of unanswered questions, Manjyome picked himself up and headed back to his dorm to sleep for the rest of the day. Also, during that time, Judai learned he was assigned to the Ra Yellow dorm and his roommate just happened to be none other than Ryo Marufuji, who had also beaten his opponent.

Now, the true adventures of Yuki Judai will begin!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Life In Academia! Introducing Some Dangerous Foes! 

Yuki Judai let out a yawn as he lazily sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Glancing over at his alarm clock, he saw the numbers '6:15 AM' flash brightly. 'Hmm…I guess I woke up a bit too early…' Judai realized. Lying back in bed, he was about to fall asleep when he heard a small voice whisper in his ear.

_'Judai…This world will soon be connected…' _

Judai sat up in his bed once again and looked around for the source of the voice. However, there was no one around except Ryo, who was snoring away in his bed on the other side of the room. "I must be just imagining things…" Judai muttered with a shrug. As he fell back into a deep sleep, Judai never noticed the dark shady figure standing in the doorway as it slowly vanished into nothingness…

"HEY, JUDAI! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Judai cried out in shock as Ryo pushed him off the bed in hopes of waking him. Picking himself up off the ground, Judai shouted, "Ryo?! What the hell was that for? Dammit, now my head hurts!" Ryo shrugged his shoulders in response, looking ever the more serious. He was wearing the official Ra Yellow uniform with a tailcoat.

"It's your own fault," he replied, "At least I was kind enough to bother waking you up so you won't miss your first official day as a student at Duel Academy. But whatever…it means nothing to me…" Realizing it really was his first day as an Academia student, Judai quickly got dressed, made himself a sandwich for breakfast, and dashed out the door with his Duel Disk. Ryo blinked a few times and muttered, "He could have at least waited for me…"

When Judai finally reached the main classroom building of Duel Academy (All of the classrooms, school events, and the teachers' dorms are located here), he caught sight of a Obelisk Blue student: a tall young girl with long blonde hair, a nice figure and rather large breasts for someone her age. 'Damn, she's hot! But…I can't get distracted! Not now!' Judai told himself as he tried to walk past the girl, who was coming towards him. Unfortunately, his plan failed.

"Hey, you're one of the new students, aren't you?" the blonde girl asked in a sweet voice. She bent forward and looked Judai directly in the eyes, 'subtly' showing off her large breasts. Judai blushed slightly and looked down at his feet as he replied, "U-Uh, yeah…m-m-my name is Yuki Judai!" The girl's eyes widened in surprise when Judai told her his name.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, the girl said, "Hmm…Yuki Judai, eh? Oh, you must be the one who beat Manjyome-I mean, Jun, right? So you could determine what dorm you'll be put into, am I correct?" Yuki Judai nodded several times and thought, 'Hmm…I guess Manjyome's a good duelist, huh? Was my little victory over him all that special? I mean, it wasn't really an official duel! Plus…why did she immediately call him Jun after calling him Manjyome? I already know about his personality problem…'

"So…you know Jun?" Judai asked. The girl smiled and, clasping her hands together, said, "Yes, I do…he's my boyfriend, actually." A cold shock immediately befell over Judai's mind as he thought this over. 'Hmm…I wonder how she deals with Jun's personality problem?' Judai thought, not noticing the girl move ever so closer. That was when it happened. Their lips were smashed together in a passionate embrace…one that Judai himself didn't even plan on doing.

His face red as a beet, Judai pushed the girl away and cried, "W-What…what the hell are you doing, you crazy bitch?" The girl licked her lips and replied in seductive voice, "Why are you so upset? You're pretty cute…and I want you to be my new play thing…" Completely frightened out of his wits, Judai spun around and ran off. When he was out of sight, the blonde girl smiled menacingly to herself.

"Men…they're so easy to manipulate. Especially weak losers like Jun…" she said quietly to a figure standing in the shadows. Stepping out into the light, it was a very short boy with a huge light-blue hairdo on his head. He was wearing the top rank outfit of all Obelisk Blue duelists. Behind the small glasses on his face was a pair of intense gray eyes. This boy's name was Sho Marufuji, the most powerful and well-respected duelist in the Academy.

Scoffing at the retreating back of Judai, Sho said, "Asuka Tenjoin, you must keep these horrendous sexual urges of yours under control. We don't want to cause so much trouble like last year, correct? When you were discovered to be having an affair with a teacher?" Asuka gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, as if trying to deny what she once did. "You are a slut, Asuka…and don't you forget it…" Those were Sho's final words at that moment before he turned around and headed into one of the nearby classrooms.

Now that she was alone, Asuka walked off to see where her 'precious little Jun' was hiding from her…that was the reason she had been walking around here in the first place…

* * *

A/N: A short chapter, and no duel this time. However, some more new Alternate personalities of characters have been formed, which will make this GX a bit darker...

Judai: A bit less obsessed with dueling, thinks alot more about things, actually NOTICES girls.

Ryo: Friendly, outgoing, not a supergreat duelist, but pretty good.

Sho: Evil, mysterious, powerful.

Asuka: A cruel, cold manipulative slut/whore/bitch.

Manjyome Jun: A poor boy with an evil duel-obsessed personality and a shy, nervous personality. He has a weak mental state, but still a good duelist.

Misawa???

Chronos???

Anyway, please keep reading the new chapters when they come in, because things will get more interesting at one point!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Class Duel! Attack Of The Plants! 

Judai let out a string of curses as he dashed to biology class. If it hadn't been for that weird blonde bitch, he would have probably made it there by the time the bell rang. Now, almost half of the period was done with and he still wasn't there. 'Damn it! I can't be late! Please, let there be some sort of miracle when I get there, like the teacher hadn't arrived yet or something! Please, don't let me get in trouble!'

"You're in a lot of trouble, Yuki Judai!" exclaimed Mr. Habashira, the high-strung biology teacher. Short, balding and fat, Mr. Habashira wasn't exactly the most threatening of people. He seems to think of himself as a pretty good duelist, but that's probably because he still has a big ego for winning a local dueling tournament that he brags about to both teacher and student. Basically…Mr. Habashira was annoying.

Several students already in their seats chuckled at Judai's tardiness and started to whisper amongst themselves. Judai, however, was staring at Mr. Habashira, who's round face was turning beet red with fury. Slamming his hands onto his desk, the angry teacher shouted, "You probably think that just because I'm short and have a weight problem that you can do whatever you want! You probably think that since I barely have any hair left on my head and that I need to wear glasses all the time means that you can just show up to my class any time you feel like! Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

Judai was so shocked by Mr. Habashira's outburst that he couldn't even form any words. He just stood there, his mouth hanging wide open, completely dumbfounded. When Mr. Habashira finally finished ranting, he breathed heavily for a few moments before calming down. That was when an interesting idea suddenly formed in his mind. Grabbing his Duel Disk, Mr. Habashira put it on his arm and shouted:

"Yuki Judai, I just had a marvelous idea! We shall have a duel against one another! If you win, I'll ignore your tardiness and give you an A for today's lesson! But…if I win…you will not only get a detention and an F for class participation, but I'll make you clean the bathrooms for the rest of the year! How about it…Ra Yellow boy?"

Normally, one would have to be crazy to accept such a challenge. However, Judai wasn't completely sane. "Fine! I accept the conditions! I will defeat you in this duel, Mr. Habashira!" Judai exclaimed with a triumphant look in his eyes. Mr. Habashira smirked evilly to himself as he watched Judai set his Duel Disk to 4000 LP and shuffle his deck. 'This boy has no idea what's in store for him! He will soon be victim to my forest of living plants!'

Once both duelists were fully prepared and the desks were moved out of the way, the duel of Yuki Judai versus Mr. Habashira officially began. Judai was given the right to go first. Drawing his sixth card, Judai exclaimed, "Okay! First, I summon Amethyst-Kamen (Atk/1600 Def/1700) onto the field in attack mode! Then, I play 'K-Kindred Spirits', which allows me to take a monster with 'Kamen' in its name from my deck and put it into my hand! Finally, I'll set a facedown card and end my turn!"

Smirking, Mr. Habashira drew a card and grinned when he realized he was only missing two cards to perform his ultimate winning combo. 'For now…I'll just play it safe, and keep him oblivious to my true plans…' Grabbing a card from his hand, Mr. Habashira said, "I play a spell card called 'Forest of Despair'! It is a field card!" Almost immediately, virtual trees and forestation started to sprout from the ground. Several students let out cries of fear as they stepped back, allowing the forest surrounding Judai to grow even larger. Judai looked around several times and thought, 'Damn! This isn't good!'

Noticing Judai's uncomfortable expression, Mr. Habashira shouted, "The 'Forest of Despair' field card increases the attack power of all Plant-type monsters by 300 points! It also weakens the power of Water-type monsters by 300 points, as well! Now, I summon Plant-Eating Moth (Atk/1400 Def/1100) in attack mode! However, due to Forest of Despair, it's attack raises to 1700! So…I destroy your Amethyst-Kamen with my Moth!"

The Plant-Eating Moth flapped its wings a few times and spread pollen onto Amethyst-Kamen, which caused it to explode into pieces. However, this only meant that Judai lost 100 LP, bringing his total amount to 3900. Mr. Habashira's mouth open wide and he began cackling insanely.

"KA HA HA HA HAE! How do you like that, Judai? It may have only been 100 LP, but your pain is far from over! Before I end my turn, I play a spell card called 'Deadly Vine Strangling'! Now, whenever you draw a card, you lose 100 LP! Even when you draw a card using the effect of a monster or a spell/trap card, you'll still get hurt! How do you like that? Finally, I now end my turn!"

Judai: No monsters on field, one facedown card; 3900 LP

Mr. Habashira: Plant-Eating Mouth on field in attack mode, no facedown cards; 4000 LP

As Judai drew a card, he felt a vine covered in spikes stab into his arm, cutting away at his LP (Judai: 3800 LP). "Okay! I now play 'Pot of Greed' from my hand to draw two cards from my deck!" The vines pierced even further into Judai's flesh as he quickly drew the two extra cards from his deck (Judai: 3600 LP). "Next, I play Polymerization! I fuse Amber-Kamen (Atk/1200 Def/1500) and Ruby-Kamen (Atk/1700 Def/1300) to create…Opal-Kamen (Atk/2500 Def/1000)! Now, before I attack, I equip Opal-Kamen with 'Kamen Reflector Sword' from my facedown card (I wanted to save it for later), which raises its attack to 3000! Okay…DESTROY PLANT-EATING MOTH! I end my turn!"

Mr. Habashira let out a deafening roar of anger as his beloved Plant-Eating Mouth was shredded to bits, knocking his LP down to 2700. Drawing a card, the furious balding teacher contemplated on his next move. 'Maybe…just maybe I can pull this off! If I beat this little cocky bastard, I'm a shoe-in to replace that fag Chronos as the new Vice-Principal! Yes! I must win! My future job is at stake here!'

"Okay, Judai, my boy, prepare to feel my wrath! First, I'll play a spell card called 'Ritual of the Black Venus Trap'! Really, this is just a ritual card; where, by sacrificing two monsters from my hand (Whose stars equal 8), I can special summon Magadon, the Black Venus Fly Trap (Atk/2800 Def/1800)! Now, its special effect activates! When it is summoned onto the field, I can destroy all spell/trap cards on your field, so now the 'Kamen Reflector Sword' is gone and Opal-Kamen's attack power is back to 2500! Also, Magadon's attack power is increased to 3100 thanks to Forest of Demise! Now…I'll destroy Opal-Kamen!" The giant Venus Fly Trap leaned its head forward and chomped down on poor Opal-Kamen, swallowing it whole and cutting Judai's LP down to 3000. Finally, Mr. Habashira set a card facedown and ended his turn.

Judai: No monsters on field, no facedown cards; 3000 LP.

Mr. Habashira: Magadon on the field in attack mode, one facedown card; 2700 LP.

Judai quickly drew a card, ignoring the vine that cut an extra 100 LP off (Judai: 2900 LP). Looking at the card he had just drawn, Judai realized that, with just enough luck, this card might change this whole duel around. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be good! First, I play 'Deck Reformation'! I put the cards in my graveyard and my hand back into my deck, and then I shuffle it and draw five new cards (Judai: 2400 LP)! Now," Judai looks at the cards in his hand, "…I play Stop Attack to switch Magadon to defense mode! Then, I use Monster Reborn to revive Opal-Kamen and I have it destroy Magadon the Venus Fly Trap!"

Mr. Habashira couldn't believe it. As his beloved Venus Fly Trap erupted into flames, he found himself at awe towards Judai's amazing luck. 'N-N-No way…this kid…there's no way he could be so lucky as to draw all the cards he needed to make a comeback just like that! He…he must be cheating!' However, just as Mr. Habashira was about to cry out this little thought of his, he heard a dark and sinister voice whisper something into his ear:

_'If you say anything about that…I'll kill you.' _

The tone of the mysterious voice was enough to nearly give Mr. Habashira a heart attack, but…for some reason, he knew that whatever just talked to him, it wasn't kidding. If he pointed out about Judai's uncanny dueling skills, he would be killed. Shaking his head back and forth, Mr. Habashira tried his best to ignore what had just happened and went back to the duel. Judai had finished his turn by summoning Krystal-Kamen (Atk/1900 Def/1700) and attacking him directly, cutting Mr. Habashira's LP down to 800.

As he drew a card, Mr. Habashira started to feel hopeless. There was no way he could win now. Sighing, he placed a hand over his Duel Disk and said, "…I give up. You're too strong, Yuki Judai. You're just too strong for me to ever defeat. You win…" Slowly, the large forest surrounding the duelists began to vanish until it was completely gone. Judai, however, had a look of shock and disappointment on his face. "What? But…but, professor! How can you call yourself a duelist?" he asked furiously, "No duelist should ever give up, even when the situation is bleak…"

Smiling weakly, Mr. Habashira replied, "Thank you, Yuki Judai, for thinking of me as a duelist, but…I am not. I am just a pathetic, pathetic man…" Blinking a few times, Judai sighed and reluctantly took his seat, still feeling upset about how their duel ended. Mr. Habashira sat down at his desk and reached into one of the drawers. As the other students started to talk amongst themselves, only a few of them noticed Mr. Habashira pull out a bottle of pills and pour a large quantity of them down his throat.

A few minutes later, Mr. Habashira collapsed and snored away, long after the class left. He stayed like this for the rest of the day, that dark voice from before still echoing in the depths of his mind…

* * *

A/N: By the way, although this fic is based on Judai's first year at the Academy, characters from the later seasons will be in this, including Kenzan, Edo, Saiou, Rei, Johan, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Almighty Angel Boy! 

It was a Saturday at Duel Academy, which meant no classes for the day. "Oh yeah! No school today! W00T! …But still, it feels a little weird to be not having school while AT school…" Judai said as he and Ryo sat under a tree in the garden and opened up some new booster packs they bought. Chuckling, Ryo looked through the cards in the pack and replied, "Heh…you'll get used to it soon enough…" Suddenly, an Osiris Red student ran up to the pair, Duel Disk in hand.

The Osiris Red boy had light dark skin, long braided black hair, and he wore a sleeveless shirt, showing off his muscular arms. He was wearing a bandanna with a strange pattern on it that looked like a halo or something. Holding up the Duel Disk, the boy exclaimed, "My name is Tyranno Kenzan, and I challenge you to a duel, Yuki Judai!" Since he had nothing better to do at the moment, Judai accepted and prepared himself for yet another duel. 'When will it finally be my turn…?' Ryo wondered as both duelists drew five cards and began their battle.

Kenzan went first. "Okay! I start off by summoning Pure-Bred Angel (Atk/1500 Def/1500) in defense mode! Now, I activate its effect, which allows me to draw a card when it is summoned onto the field! Next, I set two cards and end my turn!" Judai was a little surprised to see such a tough-looking guy to be using Angel monsters, but anyone could use any card they like, so he just shrugged it off.

Drawing his sixth card, Judai exclaimed, "First off, I'll summon Diamond-Kamen (Atk/1800 Def/1200) in attack mode! Now, I set a card and attack Pure-Bred Angel!" A smirk appeared on Kenzan's lips just as Judai declared the attack. One of Kenzan's facedown cards flipped over and revealed itself to be Negate Attack, completely stopping Judai from destroying Kenzan's only monster on the field. Curing under his breath, Judai ended his turn.

Judai: Diamond-Kamen on field in attack mode, one facedown card; 4000 LP

Kenzan: Pure-Bred Angel in defense mode, one facedown card; 4000 LP

Kenzan, still smirking, drew a card and began his turn. "I now play a spell card called 'Song of the Savior'! I can take one spell card from my deck and put it into my hand by paying 500 LP (Kenzan: 3500 LP)! Next, I'll use the card I just got from my deck: 'The Sanctuary In The Sky'! This permanent spell card keeps me from losing LP when my fairy (angel) monsters lose in battle! Then, I tribute Pure-Bred Angel to summon Heavenly Mother (Atk/2200 Def/2000)! Now…DESTROY DIAMOND-KAMEN, MY WONDERFUL MONSTER!"

Right after Heavenly Mother sliced Diamond-Kamen with its staff, Judai cried, "Ha! You activated my facedown trap card: 'Kamen Mirage'! At your end phase, Diamond-Kamen returns to my field! Unfortunately…I still lose LP (Judai: 3600 LP)!" Kenzan mumbled something under his breath and just ended his turn.

Judai drew a card from the top of his deck and exclaimed, "Alright! I summon Sapphire-Kamen (Atk/1200 Def/1200) in defense mode and activate a spell card of mine: 'Kamen Love'! I send two cards from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Sapphire-Kamen's girlfriend, Amethyst-Kamen (Atk/1600 Def/1700) onto the field as well! Next, I'll switch Diamond-Kamen and Amethyst-Kamen to defense mode! Now, I end my turn!"

Judai: Diamond-Kamen, Sapphire-Kamen, Amethyst-Kamen on field, no facedown cards; 3600 LP.

Kenzan: Heavenly Mother on field in attack mode, no facedown cards; 3500 LP.

'Hmm…it's already been a few turns, yet neither duelist has gotten very far…' Ryo thought as he watched the duel progress from under the shade of the trees. As Kenzan drew a card and began his turn, Ryo started to think of the one person who looks down on him the most…his little brother, Sho Marufuji. Closing his eyes when Kenzan had Heavenly Mother destroy Amethyst-Kamen, Ryo remembered the last words his brother said to him before he left for Duel Academy a few years ago:

_"Do not waste your time chasing after me, brother. You'll just fail in the end…" _

That was why Ryo became a duelist. 'I want to prove to my brother that I can be just as good as him! No…I can be even better! I will be a great duelist!' Ryo thought, fists clenched tightly, as Kenzan ended his turn without even summoning another monster. Now…it was Judai's turn. The brown-haired youth quickly drew a card, his eyes glowing with determination.

"First, I play Hand Destruction, where I now can get a new hand of cards! Next, I use Mystical Space Typhoon and Kamen Cannon Blast, which destroys a monster on your field! So, your field is now empty! I play a spell card called Kamen-Fusion, which is a special version of Polymerization that allows me to combine three Kamens instead of two! So…I fuse Sapphire-Kamen, Diamond-Kamen and Geo-Kamen from my hand to create…Terra Jewel-Kamen (Atk/3200 Def/1000)! I then equip Malevolent Nuzzler and attack you directly!"

Cursing, Kenzan was slashing across the chest by the giant masked hero, knocking his LP all the way down to 0. The muscular Osiris Red boy sighed and sat down on the grassy field with his legs crossed. Smirking, he said, "Yuki Judai…you're good. I know I'm in Osiris Red and all, but I've actually beaten a few Obelisk Blue students myself…" Blinking a few times, Judai noticed something strange in Kenzan's words.

"Wait…if you're so good, then why aren't you in a higher dorm?"

Kenzan closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. "You see…the teachers aren't the ones really running this place," he explained, "It's…the top-ranked students. They basically decide who goes in what dorm, no matter how well someone performed on their exams. People who they see as a large threat are mainly put in Osiris Red so it'll be easier to keep an eye on them…"

Both Judai and Ryo felt their blood suddenly run cold. 'How…how could there be people so vile as that…?' Judai wondered furiously, his entire body shaking with anger. Suddenly, Ryo asked, "Kenzan…do you know the names of these students who run the academy…?" Kenzan stared at Ryo for a few moments before finally replying:

"Well, I'm not too sure, but I know there are at least four of them…their names are Sho Marufuji, Asuka Tenjoin, Manjyome Jun, and Edo Phoenix. There might be more, but those are the only names I know of…"

Ryo and Judai both glanced at one another nervously, a feeling of foreboding danger befalling their once-peaceful lifestyle. 'It seems…we have just learned the names of our new foes…'

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I kind of rushed the duel, but I really wanted to get this chapter over with. By the way, Judai will not be the only one dueling, obviously! After the next chapter, someone else in the story will get a chance!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Duel Ministry 

Judai was a little more than shocked when he found out that Vice-Principal Chronos was actually a GUY. "Not only is he a guy, but he wants to duel me, too? WHY?" Judai asked Ryo, who had broken the news to him. Sighing, Ryo pulled out a lollipop and started sucking on it as he replied, "…He didn't tell me why, but I think those four guys controlling the school want to see if you're a true threat or not…"

Both boys were still a bit nervous when they learned of the true rulers of the school, but they weren't about to let that get to them. If worse came to worse, they would have to defeat them in duels. For now…it was best to continue with their educations before coming up with a plan.

Sighing, Judai knew he couldn't do anything but accept the offer. After all, this might be his chance to hopefully get some more information on this 'group' controlling the school…

Before they left, Ryo turned to Judai and said, "By the way…he said that if you lose, he'll have to take your deck…"

* * *

Stepping up onto the platform, Judai looked Chronos over a few times. Not only did the Vice-Principal have long blonde hair, an extremely ugly face and purple lipstick, but he just HAD to wear pink ruffles in his cuffs, too! Just looking at him made Judai feel a bit queasy. However, he quickly shook of the feeling and prepared himself to duel when Chronos exclaimed:

"P-P-Please hear me out, young R-Ra Yellow boy. I do not want to duel you…but if I don't, I will be punished. If you defeat m-me, I will finally be free of those d-demons' clutches, and by doing so, I will provide you with a-any information I have on the 'Duel Ministry'! However…as a duelist, I-I will not just give up! You must b-b-beat me for real!"

The poor gay man's voice was shaking as he said this. He obviously knew his life was in danger by proclaiming such things. 'So…their group is called the Duel Ministry, huh? Those bastards…' Judai clenched his teeth and drew five cards from the top of his deck, hinting he was ready. Nodding, Chronos did the same and their duel began. Judai was given the 'okay' to go first.

"Alright! First, I summon Emerald-Kamen (Atk/1000 Def/1800) in defense mode, then I set two cards and end my turn!"

Chronos nodded and drew a card. As he did this, Ryo could have sworn he heard him whimpering. Shaking his head furiously, Chronos put on a brave face and shouted, "OKAY! I play a spell card called 'Mechanical Revision'! Now, I am able to special summon one Machine-type monster from my hand to the field by sending one card from my hand to the field! So…I bring out Mecha-Dog Marron (Atk/1000 Def/1000) onto the field in defense mode! Then, I normally summon X-Head Cannon (Atk/1800 Def/1500) in attack mode! I then set a facedown card and end my turn!"

Judai: Emerald-Kamen on the field in attack mode, two facedown cards; 4000 LP

Chronos: Mecha-Dog Marron and X-Head Cannon on the field, one facedown card; 4000 LP.

Judai, his mind now completely focused on the duel, drew a card swiftly and exclaimed, "Alright, here I go! I summon Meta-Kamen (Atk/1200 Def/2000) in defense mode and have Emerald-Kamen attack Mecha-Dog Marron!" Suddenly, just as the attack was about to go through, Chronos activated a trap card.

"You just activated my facedown card, 'Mechanical Cross-Fire'! I can switch your attack on my monster to any other monster on the field, so I have Emerald-Kamen attack Meta-Kamen, which doesn't destroy either monster, but you lose 200 LP due to the difference in attack and defense points (Judai: 3800 LP)! However, I must also send the monster you first tried to attack to the graveyard, but that activates Mecha-Dog Marron's effect! Now, if it is sent to the graveyard in a way other than being destroyed in battle, you lose 1000 LP!"

Judai cursed aloud as his LP was knocked all the way down to 2800. 'Damn! For a freakin' queer…he's good!' Judai wiped the sweat from his brow and continued his turn, not about to let himself be put down by this inconvenience. "Okay, I'm still not out yet, though! I activate one of my facedown cards, called 'X-Kamen-X'! By sacrificing one Kamen from my field, I can bring out another Kamen with that same amount of stars from my deck! So…I sacrifice Emerald-Kamen to bring out Baby-Kamen (Atk/100 Def/100) in defense mode! End turn!"

'I wonder what's he planning? Giving up Emerald-Kamen for a weak monster like Baby-Kamen…' Chronos thought as he drew a card from his deck. "Okay! I summon Cyber-Eagle (Atk/1300 Def/1600) and attack Baby-Kamen!" Judai activated his facedown card, which was 'Negate Attack, so Chronos' attack was nullified. And with that, it became Judai's turn.

Judai: Meta-Kamen and Baby-Kamen on the field, no facedown cards; 2800 LP

Chronos: Cyber-Eagle and X-Head Cannon on the field, no facedown cards; 4000 LP

'Crap! What is going on here? Why…why can't I win? I just need to draw a Polymerization card and I might be able to turn this duel around…' Judai thought, his hands shaking. The reason he had brought out Baby-Kamen in the first place because he planned on fusing it with Meta-Kamen. Unfortunately…he still hadn't drawn the card he needed. "Fine! I summon Sapphire-Kamen (Atk/1200 Def/1200) and end my turn!"

Drawing a card, Chronos nodded slightly to himself. Turning to Judai, he held up the card he had just drawn, which was Pot of Greed. Now drawing an extra two cards from his deck, a rather shocked look formed on Chronos' face. It seemed…he had gotten all the cards he needed.

"Alright! First, I play Black Hole to destroy all enemies on the field! Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive one of my most powerful monsters…Mechanical Salamander (Atk/2800 Def/1200)! This monster was the card I had sent to the graveyard back in the beginning of this duel…remember 'Mechanical Revision'? Well…I attack you directly!"

'No way…'

The giant robotic lizard opened its gaping jaw and fired a burst of flames that engulfed Judai's body, ripping his LP apart until there was none left. Judai…had lost the duel. He felt numb all over in the worst way possible…

'No way…this can't be happening…'

Falling to his knees, Judai was completely oblivious to Ryo calling out to him. He was completely oblivious of his deck slipping out of his Duel Disk and falling onto the ground, cards flying everywhere. He was completely oblivious as Chronos sadly walked over, scooped the cards up in his arms, whispered an apology, and walked away.

A few deep breaths, and Judai then lost consciousness…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A duel between brothers! Ryo Vs. Sho! 

"EH? YOU'RE CHALLENGING YOUR BROTHER, THE GREATEST DUELIST IN THE ACADEMY, TO A DUEL?"

Kenzan (who had now become a part of the two-man posse) was staring at Ryo in disbelief, who was just sitting on the bench looking as serious as ever. It had been three days after Judai was defeated, and Ryo just couldn't get it out of his mind. 'I can't let my brother get away with these injustices!' the tall blue-haired teen told himself.

Due to certain circumstances, although Judai was now without a deck, he had about a month to make a new one before being forced out of the school. Unfortunately, Judai was so upset about his loss and his deck being taken away that he had spent the rest of the time held up in his room. This worried Ryo greatly, and he knew he had to do something to help Judai be able to break out of this slump. 'If I don't help him soon,' Ryo thought, 'He'll never have enough time to make up a new deck and continue his life at the Academy!'

So, earlier that day, Ryo had sent an email to his brother Sho, demanding a duel against him. It was set for later that very day, once lessons were over. At the moment, though, Ryo had decided to skip class to make sure Judai didn't try to commit suicide or something. 'No matter what…I can't lose! I must revive Judai's dueling spirit!' He couldn't bear to watch his friend suffer anymore.

After Ryo explained all this to Kenzan, the muscular Osiris Red boy (he had skipped class as well) nodded a few times and replied, "I see. That is very commendable of you, Ryo-kun. You care so much for your friend…you are willing to go up against certain defeat just to influence him to go back into dueling…" Although Ryo didn't like being told about going up against 'certain defeat', he thanked Kenzan anyway for his words.

"As long as I can help Judai break out of this slump, I'll be okay. He's the most respectable person I'd ever met…"

Suddenly, Ryo's cell phone rang. The moment he opened it, Ryo saw that his brother was calling him. He held he phone up to his ear and asked, "…Yes? What is it, Sho? Have you decided to accept my challenge?" Kenzan leaned in to try and listen, but he failed to hear anything. Ryo nodded a few times and muttered something under his breath before snapping his cell phone shut and stuffing it into his pocket.

"W…What happened?" Kenzan asked nervously. Ryo gulped and glanced over at the hillside that looked over both the ocean and the Obelisk Blue dorms. Slowly, a small figure began coming into view…

"He wants to duel me here…"

Soon enough, the figure turned out to be Sho Marufuji. Wearing his Duel Disk on his arm, Sho looked completely devoid of emotions. He could care less about his pathetic brother or any of his even more pathetic friends…but it would be cowardly to not accept a challenge to a duel. Picking himself up off the ground, Ryo grabbed his Duel Disk and walked forward until he was about a foot from his much shorter brother, who was looking up at him with no expression.

"Are you ready…Ryo?" Sho asked with a hint of disdain. Nodding, Ryo took a few steps back until there was enough space between them to begin dueling. A sweat drop rolled down the side of Kenzan's cheek as he watched the duel between brothers commence. Both duelists set their LP to 4000 and finally…it started.

Ryo was able to go first. "First, I set two cards! Next, I play Hand Destruction, to destroy all the cards in my hand! Now…I activate one of my facedown cards, which is 'Monster Reborn'! I use this card to revive Vandalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord (Atk/2800 Def/2500) from my graveyard! Next, I'll activate my other facedown card, which is 'Ulterior Attack'! This card allows me to attack right away! So…I attack you directly!"

Sho was still as unmoved and bored-looking as ever as Vandalgyon clamped its jaws down onto his body, cutting his LP to 1200. With that, Ryo ended his turn. 'Oh man! I…I actually might win this!' Ryo thought with a grin on his face, 'Judai…you better be watching this!' Glancing to the Ra Yellow dorm, Ryo saw a face peeking out from behind the window curtains.

Drawing a card, Sho began his turn. "Fine, then. I play 'Hell's Feast', which destroys a monster on your side of the field. Next, I play 'Future Fusion', which allows me to send the necessary fusion material monsters from my deck to the graveyard and give me the ability to summon a fusion monster on my next standby phase. However, in conjunction with this, I use 'Dragon's Mirror', where, by sending those previous fusion material monsters to out of play, I can bring out the fusion monster right now! So…I fusion summon Five God Dragon (Atk/5000 Def/5000) to the field!!!!"

Ryo's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as that huge monstrous dragon rose out of the ground, its five heads roaring and spouting flames. 'This…this is my brother's ultimate card…'

A slight smirk was evident on Sho's lips as he exclaimed, "Finally, I…attack you directly!!!!" In just one turn, Ryo's LP had been knocked all the way to 0. All five of the dragon's heads covered Ryo's body in flames, which would have killed him had this not all been virtual illusions. When it was finally over, Ryo fell to his knees and…started coughing up blood.

Cursing under his breath, Sho muttered, "Damn, I shouldn't have used so much…" For just a single moment, Ryo caught glimpse of something round and green clenched tightly in Sho's palm. After that…he fell forward onto the wet grass. "Ryo-kun!" Kenzan cried as he ran over to help his friend up. Fortunately, Ryo was still conscious, but a trail of blood was rolling down his chin from his lips. Ryo took a glance back at the dorm building and saw the face watching the duel before was gone. His plan didn't work.

Ryo glared at his brother's retreating back and screamed, "SHO…SHO, YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE BEST OF ME! I'LL…I'LL…I'LL BEAT YOU ONE DAY! I SWEAR IT!" Sho didn't even bother turning around, but this time his face clearly showed emotion…

It was the emotion of sadness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ryo Gets To Duel Again?! Face-Off With The Goth Girl! 

Ryo let out a sigh as Mr. Yukami droned on about the history of dueling. Although his bleeding from his duel with Sho had forced him to go to a hospital, the damage wasn't severe and there were no problems with his internal organs. It had just been a freak incident…or so the doctors said. Still, Ryo couldn't help but feel depressed, especially since Judai's reluctance to dueling hadn't been cured.

Ryo was just about to fall asleep when the teacher suddenly called on him. "Marufuji-kun, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't fall asleep during my lectures! Now, as I was just about to say, we have a new student in our class! Her name is Rei Saotome! Everyone, please try and get along with her!" The teacher held his arm out towards the door, and a girl walked in.

The moment Ryo saw her, he thought she probably cosplayed as a gothic Lolita girl at least once in her life. Her dark lifeless eyes, dreary black hair, and sullen look on her face seemed to have ruined the mood. Even Sorano, the class clown, suddenly became very unresponsive. 'It's almost if…she has some kind of control over us…' Ryo thought nervously, but he knew these foolish ideas couldn't be true.

Suddenly, Rei lifted her head and noticed Ryo's gaze. Smirking, she whispered something into the teacher's ear, who then also looked up at Ryo and exclaimed, "Oi! Marufuji-kun, come down here for a moment, if you will!" Sighing, Ryo got up from his desk and walked up to the teacher, who then said something shocking: "It seems Saotome-chan here has requested to duel you!"

Ryo slapped his palm to his face and thought, '…Of course. This is just what I needed right now…jeezus…' Since Ryo didn't have much of a choice, he accepted the duel and, along with Rei and the rest of the class, headed to the dueling arena dome (You know which place I'm talking about). Once there, Ryo put his Duel Disk onto his arm, shuffled his deck, and set his LP to 4000. Rei did the same.

After all the students took their seats, the duel finally began.

As Ryo, who was given the right to go first, drew his sixth card, he noticed Rei winking at him seductively. A shiver crawled up Ryo's spine as he tried to ignore it. 'Just focus on the duel…just focus on the duel…' he mentally consoled himself. Looking at his hand, Ryo's eyes instantly flared up.

"Alright, I summon Ricardo Arachnid (Atk/1500 Def/2000) in defense mode! Next, I set a card and end my turn!"

Smiling, Rei drew a card and exclaimed, "Okay, I set a card and summon Vampire Orchis (Atk/1700 Def/1000) in attack mode! Now, its effect activates, where I can special summon a 'Des Dendle' from my hand! So…I bring out Des Dendle (Atk/300 Def/2000) onto the field and, using its own effect, I turn it into a spell equip card and attach it to Vampire Orchis! Now…I end my turn!"

Ryo: Ricardo Arachnid on field, one facedown card; 4000 LP

Rei: Vampire Orchis with Des Dendle equipped, one facedown card; 4000 LP

'Hmm…so far, it seems her deck is based around plants, but I can't be so sure yet…' Ryo thought to himself as he drew a card to begin his turn. "Alright! For my turn, I'll summon Goblin Attack Force (Atk/2300 Def/0) in attack mode! Now…I'll attack Vampire Orchis!"

Suddenly, the facedown card on Rei's side of the field activated. "I activate my facedown card called 'Waboku', which nullifies all damage towards me for the rest of this turn!"

Ryo cursed under his breath and played Pot of Greed before ending his turn and switching Goblin Attack Force to defense mode as its effect indicates. Rei drew a card from the top of her deck and declared, "I first play Yami, which covers the field in a dark mist that powers up all dark/fiend-type monsters by 200 points! Next, I tribute Vampire Orchis to summon Dark Skull General (Atk/2400-2600 Def/2000-2200) onto the field! Now…I attack Goblin Attack Force!"

Ryo winced as his dear Goblin Attack Force was sliced to pieces, but Rei wasn't about to let up yet. "Now, I play Black Hole to destroy all enemies on the field. I end my turn with placing a facedown card!"

Ryo: No monsters on field, one facedown card; 4000 LP

Rei: No monsters on field, one facedown card; 4000 LP

'What is this girl planning? She just killed off her own monster, and so soon after she had tribute summoned it, too. Plus, neither of us have lost any life points yet…' Ryo thought nervously as he drew a card. "Okay, I summon Mystical Elf (Def/2000) in defense mode! I then use my facedown card, Monster Reborn, to revive Dark Skull General (Atk/2400-2600 Def/2000-2200) onto my side of the field! Now, I attack you directly with Dark Skull General!"

Rei didn't even seem affected as her own monster, now sided with the enemy, slashed her with its sword, knocking her LP to 1400. After that, Ryo ended his turn.

Drawing a card, Rei smirked. "First, I summon Rogue Doll (Atk/1600 Def/1000) onto the field in attack mode! I then play Change of Heart to take control of Dark Skull General! Then, I equip it with 'Dark Skull Parasite'! This special spell card not only allows me to take full control of the equipped monster, but it also raises its attack power by 400 points! So…Dark Skull General has 3000 attack points and is back on my side of the field! So…I destroy Mystical Elf with Dark Skull General and attack you directly with Rogue Doll!"

Ryo's eyes widened in shock as Mystical Elf was destroyed and the Rogue Doll attack him directly, sending his LP falling down to 2400. "Crap…" Covering his mouth with his hand, Ryo spit up some blood into his palm. Staring at the crimson liquid, Ryo cursed again and thought, 'Dammit…why am I spitting up blood again? What is going on?'

Seeing Ryo was in distress, Rei closed her eyes and said, "Now…I end my turn."

Ryo: No monsters on field, no facedown cards; 2400 LP

Rei: Dark Skull General and Rogue Doll on field, no facedown cards; 1400 LP

Ryo practically snatched the top card from his deck, deciding to ignore the drowning taste of blood in his mouth. 'I can't lose yet…I can't lose yet…' Ryo was willing to put all his heart and soul into this duel, just so he can win. Gritting his teeth, Ryo looked down at the card he had drawn. It was one of his favorite cards…Yubel.

'Maybe...with this card…I might be able to win!'

"Okay! First, I play 'Dark Beast Summoning'! By sacrificing 1000 LP and sending the top five cards on my deck to out of play (Ryo: 1400 LP), I can summon a Dark-type monster onto my field of any level! So…I bring out Yubel (Atk/0 Def/0)! Now I have it attack Dark Skull General!!!!"

Rei couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What are you thinking? You may be cute, but you sure are idiotic!" the black-haired girl snapped, "You're just going to make yourself lose faster! Dark Skull General will annihilate that stupid monster of yours!"

It was Ryo's turn to smirk this time. A gleam in his eyes, he asked, "Do you really think that, my dear? Do you even know Yubel's effect?"

"It's…it's effect?" Rei muttered, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of her cheek.

"Yes…WHENEVER YUBEL GOES INTO BATTLE, IT IS NOT DESTROYED…AND DAMAGE DONE TO IT IS GIVEN TO THE OWNER OF THE OTHER BATTLING MONSTER INSTEAD!!!" Ryo exclaimed just as Yubel and Dark Skull General burst into battle.

Everyone in the audience let out gasps and cries of amazement as Yubel was sliced in half, only for the Dark Skull General to be hit by a strange blast of dark energy that dealt Rei about 3000 points worth of LP, ending the duel with Ryo's victory.

Rei stood still for a few moments before cursing under her breath and storming out of the building. Smiling to himself, Ryo thought, 'Soon, Judai…soon I'll be able to bring you back to the dueling world…I promise!' of course, he first had to see if Rei was alright. Excusing himself from the large crowd of amazed students, Ryo ran outside into the garden, calling out Rei's name.

"What do you want…?" A rather pissed-off little voice finally replied after almost an hour of searching. Rei was hiding in a group of bushes with her knees up to her chest. When Ryo got a better look at her, it seemed she had been crying. Offering her a hand, Ryo asked, "Hey…are you okay? You seemed a little…upset about losing back there…"

Suddenly, Rei slapped Ryo hard across the face. "YOU DON'T NEED TO GO AND REMIND ME THAT I LOST, OKAY? YOU IDIOT!!!" She shouted furiously before storming off once again. Sighing, Ryo knew he couldn't do anything else at the moment, so he headed back to class…


End file.
